


When Skies Are Gray

by Punk_Kenobi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle wounds, Blood, F/M, I'm Sorry, Incest, Other, This is not a happy thing at all, because why not, but not really, fem!Kili, non-graphic incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kenobi/pseuds/Punk_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is my intro work to The Hobbit fandom. Seems I've moved on from the Cabin Pressure fandom for now. In any case, one thing for new Hobbit fandom readers to know about me is that everything I write with the exception of occasional crackfic is somehow angst. </p><p>As if this fandom needed any more.</p><p>This is a little drabble thing of sorts wombats_echo got me to thinking about because she's a terrible influence and I love her so. I've got a couple of fics I could post, I'm on the fence about the others, though. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my intro work to The Hobbit fandom. Seems I've moved on from the Cabin Pressure fandom for now. In any case, one thing for new Hobbit fandom readers to know about me is that everything I write with the exception of occasional crackfic is somehow angst. 
> 
> As if this fandom needed any more.
> 
> This is a little drabble thing of sorts wombats_echo got me to thinking about because she's a terrible influence and I love her so. I've got a couple of fics I could post, I'm on the fence about the others, though. Anyway, enjoy!

\---

 

"You _are my sunshine...my only sunshine...."_

 

_"Don't..."_

 

\---

 

"Shhh, it's okay. It's just a little storm is all."

 

Nothing could pacify the dwarfling in Fili's arms, just out of babyhood but still just as scared of storms as ever. Rain battered down on the windows of their shared room as they hid under a fort of pillows and blankets Fili had made in haste. 

  
"Mamaaaa..." Kili whined, whimpering. "I want Mamaaa...."

 

Fili rocked his little sister gently in a mimicry of how their mother would, rubbing his eye and somehow managed not to yawn. "You know she's on a trip, Kee...she won't be home for three days."

 

This only sent Kili into another bout of crying, punctured by shrieks as thunder kept erupting overhead. Fili feared she would wake Uncle that way. He worked at the forge all day and came home and took care of them, so Fili made sure he would sleep through the night. Gathering up the blankets he hadn't used, he covered Kili and laid her down on the pillows he set as a floor, laying down to cuddle her gently.

 

"Shhhh...you can't wake Uncle, he's tired." Fili whispered. "Hmm...how about I sing for you? I know you like my singing."

 

Kili nodded and whimpered again as the sky let out another thunderclap. She, too, was tired like the rest of them but fear was a powerful thing. Her wide, brown eyes looked up to meet her brother's blue ones as she hugged and clung to him tightly.

 

As Fili's voice, quiet and high, sung familiar words, Kili fell asleep in his arms. He'd tried to get her to stop sucking her thumb, but it was as firmly lodged in her mouth as ever. He wouldn't argue with her choice now.

 

Thorin woke up the next morning to find his niece and nephew curled up inside a shoddy pillow fort. It was rather endearing, and he carefully shifted the pillows away so he could cover them with a blanket. It must have been chilly in there and his sister would skin him if he got her children ill.

 

\---

 

  
_"...you make me happy when skies are gray..."_

 

 _"Stop it, it's not funny!"_

 _\---_ "Don't lie to me!"Fili flinched at the harsh tone of his uncle's voice. Thorin had accidentally caught he and Kili in a situation that would be less than proper of a prince. Now he was paying the price."I know what I saw. You were violating your own sister. I should have you hung for this. As it is, she shall be sent away to the Iron Hills."Fili balked. He knew his sister would grow cold and distant under Dain's care. "No! Please, I love her, don't send her away! She can tell you, she agreed to it as much as I did!"Thorin turned to face his heir, his nephew. "You do not know what you say. A prince cannot wed his sister, nor can he lay with her, and it would never be of her own will if it happened. To allow you two to keep engaging in your scandal would break many laws and shed terrible light on the Durin line. It would be less painful for you both if I separate the two of you. It is final.""No!!"Kili burst into her uncle's study, having been listening outside. She wasn't sad so much as angry, the fire burning in her eyes as she slammed her hands onto her uncle's desk. "You're not separating us. I slept with Fili completely of my own accord. Your philosophy be damned, I am no helpless babe, I knew exactly what I had done. And I would do it again!"Thorin glanced at both of them and sighed, growing frustrated and feeling a headache beginning. He may have had a heart of stone but his niece and nephew were the two who could break it easiest. Running his fingers through his hair, he felt older than his years, growling as he waved his hand towards the door."Just get out, both of you. I have to think on this."Fili wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulders, glaring at Thorin. "We love each other, no matter what your decision may be. You cannot separate us, I will protect Kee forever."Leading his sister out of the study, he pecked a quick kiss on her cheek...before closing the door on Thorin's incredulous face. The faint blush and the impish grin lit up Fili's heart like nothing else could."Okay, Fee, he definitely saw that. Now he's gonna kill both of us...except he needs an heir. I don't think he'll be siring one himself."Fili laughed and started humming their familiar tune, Kili resting her head on her brother's shoulder as they walked outside. It was a lovely day, and they wanted to spend it with each other and bask in the sun's warm glow over the hills. _\---_ _"You'll never know, dear,  how much I love you..."_ _"Finish the song, just the one more line, please....don't leave me like this!"_ \---He could feel the warm blood seeping out of his clothing, his hairline, his ears...it was as if he were drowning in a sea of blood. His vision grew foggy and his hearing felt muffled, but out of the haze he heard a cut off shriek. Turning his head only made him feel nauseous, but he could make out Kili crawling towards him on her stomach. She couldn't move fast, not with her leg broken as it was. After what seemed like an age, Fili felt warm arms embrace him and hold him up. He shuddered as a fresh wave of blood coursed down his chest, coughing.

 

"Kili..."

 

Kili merely held him strong, ignoring the searing pain wracking every inch of her frame. Her sole focus was on her brother, wiping his sticky brow and kissing it with pale lips. "Don't you leave me, Fee, you can do this."

 

Fili merely smiled. "No, Kee...hurts too much..."

 

"It'll hurt a lot worse...i-if you go to the afterlife and I catch up with you..." Kili replied in a huff.

That brought out a chuckle from Fili, though it morphed into a coughing fit that sent him into spasms. Kili merely held him tighter and rocked him as he'd done so many times, rubbing his back gently. She didn't know what to do at all. They were a good mile or more from the nearest healing tent, the few looking for survivors wouldn't be here for an hour or more...and her brother was gravely injured. 

 

"Just hold on, Fee...it'll be alright. We'll return to Erebor and live like royalty! Uncle said so! Imagine it..."

 

Kili babbled when she didn't know what else to do. She described halls of exquisite stone, meals fit for only kings, gold as far as the eye could see....she'd never been, of course, but that didn't mean she didn't have the imagination to conjure it in their minds. For minutes on end she merely rocked Fili back and forth, occasionally pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead, rambling about how glorious their return to Erebor would be.

 

Until Fili started shaking.

 

"H-Hey, Kee..."

 

The voice, once a beautiful tenor, was now weak and choppy, punctuated by coughing spells and consciousness wavering. Kili rubbed his back and listened to this bastardized version of their song, every wrong note only accenting how wrong this entire situation was. Fili sung it over and over, the only thing he could muster the energy to do, but with each verse his voice became weaker and weaker, and Kili's cries only louder and louder.

 

And then there was quiet.

 

Kili held her brother's body, sobbing and petting his hair. Every pain in her body was magnified now and she could do nothing but wail pitifully as she felt the warmth of Fili leaving. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to protect her forever. In the end, she protected him. 

 

Hours later, the search members were still seeking out survivors. Groups of Elves were scouring the battlefield and found a heartbreaking sight.

 

Kili was curled up, barely clinging to life but clinging to her brother's body with all the strength she had left. She put up an astounding fight as they tried to detach her from the corpse, the elves trying to soothe her with gentle words. She heard none of them, though, merely defending her brother while gently taking the beads from his beard braids. They were made by her, for him, out of her devotion to their bond. If she could have nothing else of Fili now, these would be what she would keep.

 

As she felt herself being lifted into strong arms, Kili noticed her own unable to hold onto Fili any longer. Her eyes were filled with tears but the life utterly drained from them, and the Elves could only whisper prayers for the dead as a weak, high voice sung one last line before falling into a deep sleep.

 

\---

 

_"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_


End file.
